sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
K'tyyri Meets Rasi
Chianar Plaza -- New Alderaan: Ord Mantell A beautiful plaza is etched of white stone into a large plain nestled between the surrounding hills of New Alderaan. Spanning nearly a quarter mile in diameter, the plaza is framed on almost every side by rolling hills, where other districts of the city can be seen carved into the rich landscape. Beautiful buildings spot the northern and southern hills, with the more utilitarian structures of the starport and military base flanking the west and east, respectively. The plaza is landscaped with small gardens and art-inspired water features, meant to reflect various significant cultures in the galaxy. An information kiosk stands outside the central rail station, whose elevated maglev tracks snake off into the surrounding districts at various heights, meant to accentuate the decor, rather than obstruct it. A tall memorial structure, carved of synthetic Alderaanian marble, is the center point of a large, central garden, flanked by an open-air pavilion under a transparisteel dome. A tall theater, a wide museum, street vendors, and an open air art gallery are some of the cultural points of interest that mark the plaza. He had asked to meet someone here, and as such it was only natural that Rasi was the one to make his way here first. The soldier can be found sitting upon a bench, his cane propped up beside him on the bench, thus denying the rest of it to any who would seek to rest on it. Impolite, yes, but sometimes one can not always be considerate of others. It is just before dusk and the man has little trouble looking up at the setting sun without hurting his vision, its orange glow not ruined by some of Ord Mantell's violet(pink at times!) clouds. This section of the Chianar Plaza is not a terribly crowded one, he could have found parts of it even less crowded, but given the condition the person he is to meet finds herself in, one cannot choose too remote a path. The beauty that preludes the onset of darkness serves as a cue for most to return to their respective homes. When no home is to be had, however, the time is prime to explore. And so it is that a trio of well-rested Horansi emerge from the maglev - the 'large' car, this time. The two youngsters tail the elder closely, ears perked forward with interest while their keen eyes watch their surrounding with heightened skepticism. "Dir'uu(Peace)" K'tyyri mrrrs softly, padding quietly along without much purpose. Her eyes widen, soaking in the surroundings with nods of silent appreciation. Gradually, the three wander in the direction of the plaza's memorial. (speaking Horansi) Walking slowly through the plaza, a tall dark haired woman strides calmly in the direction that will take her to where a certain soldier is seated upon a bench. She moves at what looks like a leisurely pace, but it's not leisure that compels her to move slow, and it doesn't take a terribly keen glance to determine the reason. So she spots Cen long before she arrives and, upon arrival, she gives him a subtle head tilt of a nod of greeting. Rasi rises when Lynae is spotted, the cane grabbed hurriedly both to leave space for Lynae on the bench and so as to not fall for having stood up so soon. "Thank you for coming, are you well Doctor...", whatever else he might have said trails off as something begins to near him. Muscles, such as they are, tense and he readies himself for trouble, of course when it is realized to be a diminutive pet of some sort....no, not pet given that pets generally don't look like that. Horansi or some other alien of the sort. A wary eye is kept on the little boy/girl, as may be the case, but he turns back to Lynae. "Are you well as I was saying." "C'lawwr rouwwww fien tala obro erooowlll sec (Mutanda had such magnificent hills and plains,)" K'tyyri tells to the small ones walking in her shadow. She sweeps an arm across the dimming horizon. "rouwwww herrrww s'ktrr fien herrrww obro nyow obro neeow prowwl anaraa growl ra evorrrow evr'aal eerahhw nyow prowwl neeow prowwl onaai rawwwr (Grasses for Yeat to graze as far as the hunter’s eye could see. You were not yet born to remember such greatness)." Nostalgia glistens an already wet nose, distracting her gaze into an unseen world for just a heart's beat of time. A heart beat, of course, is all it takes for a curious cub to venture too far from his mother's sight. Sensing only one pattering set of feet alongside her own, K'tyyri snaps rigidly to a halt and her panicked ears swivel rapidly atop her skull. The memory of yesterday's conversation with the kimach woman only heightens that panic and before her eyes can find him, she unleashes an unholy bellow. The steam pants from her stilled maw after the call and she listens through her own echo for any returned cry. (speaking Horansi) Lynae briefly rests one hand against her lower back and for a moment a look of amusement rests upon her face, "I am not unwell, Commander Cen," she replies in a quiet, clearly spoken voice. She arches one eyebrow slightly upwards, blue eyes narrowing faintly as she surveys Cen to ascertain his own well being. That is before the unholy bellow cuts through the air and she pivots abruptly, trying to face the source of the cry. Her balance, however, not being what it once was - centered several inches forward from where it should be - and she loses her balance. Yadumu mimics her mother, though the sound is far more meek. Sufa, simply a hundred yards away by this point, freezes in his tracks. His stalking of the stick-wielding man would have to wait. Hunkering down to the ground sheepishly, Sufa lowers his gaze and rasps a rather tinny cry in response. There he sits, awaiting his punishment. Despite whatever inconvenience is caused by the cane, it does perform its task of keeping him on his feet well enough and he is moving forward in a flash, trying to help Lynae down on to the bench beside them rather than on the ground. "You alright?" the question asked quickly before he turns to look at the young cub, a frown giving it before he simply sighs. Can't berate children, now can he? "Do you speak Basic, child?" he asks, pronouncing every word clearly and loudly as if it could help somehow. K'tyyri's ears wilt flat against her skull as Sufa's voice reaches her. Her manner shifts from worry to anger in no time at all, hackles spiked to fine points, tail lashing irritably behind her. A low rumble grows in her chest, sounding warning to any that might happen to cross her intended path. The huntress marches perfectly measured steps towards the cowering juvenile and newfound 'friends', spying him easily from her lofty vantage point. Sufa turns his bewildered expression to stare blankly at Rasi. Wild eyes grow wide from the increasing anxiety as the kimach creature speaks to him. In response, the youngster bears his fangs and musters his best growl. Standing at 1.5 meters, the cub isn't so small by human standards, but it's clear he feels quite vulnerable. Lynae manages to land on the bench, thanks to Rasi, and she has one hand holding to the edge of the bench and the other curled calmly over the not so subtle curve of her abdomen. "All systems normal," she murmurs, a bit of a self-directed sigh of moderate disgust is exhaled. "I don't think that speaking loudly or slowly will help," she says in a quieter aside to Rasi. "I don't suppose they will." the fangs not missed but it is clearly a child he deals with, and they function in ways that make little sense to his logical ways. "Would it be amiss if I offered it food?", Lynae naturally assumed to be the expert at dealing with children, "I only have field rations, but they are not candy.", after all, mobs of children who pursue soldiers, in his experience, are generally after the sweets they are assumed to carry. After the question is asked, he turns to Lynae, a quick examining glance taken before finally he nods. "I do apologize if I was blunt the other day when you made that offer, but you know how I am." "Sec groowwww (Fool, boy!)" K'tyyri snarls, lifting a paw meaningfully to her wayward son. Yadumu shrinks as close as she can to her mother's flank, peeping one eye open to watch her brother's fate with a smug sense of satisfaction. Towering over the human lot at last, she holds that threatening paw aloft, claws unsheathed for good measure. Her other hand points its command to the ground at her feet. "Errrrow perssh neeow herrrww errrrow onaai obro errrrow (He is not to speak to your kind)," she directs to Rasi, chest heaving her worries beneath the confines of the vest. Her whiskers twitch, the rest of her motionless as she awaits Sufa's obedience. (speaking Horansi) Sufa lingers his focus on Rasi a little while longer before turning his attention to K'tyyri and slinking forward to huddle at her feet. His head dips forward, reassuring his place with a forehead rub and slurp to her hairy calf. Only then does he return his sister's stare with a scowl and taunting twitch of his nose. Lynae would not be able to rely upon instincts, none that Rasi would think she could perhaps, but she understands hierarchy. Understands discipline. And it's with that shred of insight that she ventures, "I believe that he wandered off?" glancing up at the Horansi, wishing she'd learned to speak that as well as Sullustan and the choice others she speaks. "I am sorry, I do not understand.", Rasi says looking up at the unknown being and stepping aside should she wish to sit down on the bench, etiquette being followed to a tee even if this is a woman that can filet him without much thought. "Would you care to sit?" Of course, with that said, he turns back to Lynae, a nod offered at what she says before he addresses of her, "If still it interests you, I believe your offer will be accepted.", but that is a rather big 'if'. "No. Enough sitting I have done." Replacing the garbled speech of her kin with a slightly more refined language, K'tyyri lowers her arm to her side. Her tail absently whips around to stroke the top of Sufa's head in reassurance. "I am sorrrry if he has..." The Horansi pauses, thinking of the next word to say. One can almost see the gears churning in her skull between those furrowed brows. "Both...Bothrrred you." Yes, that was right. Right? Plucking Sufa by his scruff, she deposits him single-handedly behind her, positioning herself as a defensive barrier. Lowering her gaze towards the earth, the felinoid tilts her face aside, readied to leave the humans to their discussion. Her nose persuades her to linger a moment more, snuffling quietly towards Lynae. Lynae casts another one of those sidelong glances at Rasi but she looks up and offers a smile as she says, "He did not bother us, I assure you," she replies politely. "Rather boldly exploring," she adds, a tone of distinct approval in her voice. "That's a healthy spirit to bear," she remarks with a firm nod. "He has not bothered us, no, he was simply playing as kids do, as we all did once.", that Rasi includes himself in that last part is rather striking given that one might have trouble picturing Rasi as once having been a normal child. "The day finds you well I hope, Madam...", an opening made for the woman to speak before he goes on. "I am Rasi Praddhan Cen, a soldier with the Republic as you can see.", thankfully he does not presume to be allowed to present Lynae. "The place for a cub's spirit to rrroam does not exist here, so farrr from home," K'tyyri counters with a mild huff. She allows the topic to die on that note, thoughts carried elsewhere by Rasi's introduction. Bending forward, she eyes his uniform more closely, taking particular interest in the patches. A grunt voices her satisfaction and she thumps a paw against the tarnished medal pinned to her vest. "M'brrak nri'aso." She offers, tone losing some of its harsh edges as her chin hoists to the sky. "'Kin of war' would be the translation for your tongue, I rrremember." Sufa and Yadumu tilt their heads, listening, when K'tyyri speaks a few words familiar to them. War? Here? Whatever for? There were no herds to squabble over, no forests to claim. Muttering to one another in their native language, the cubs slouch back against the walkway stone. Lynae inclines her head in a nod, properly chastened, and holds her tongue for a moment as the introductions are exchanged. "I am… Lynae," she offers in return. for it is all she is, now, is it not. She lowers her gaze to rest upon the cubs who, as children are wont to do, appear rapidly bored once anything remotely 'exciting' begins to die down or fade away. "true, yes, I would imagine that this is not the idea place to run and scamper. Though the gardens," and she nods in the correct direction, "are even more well guarded. The children of the Chief of State sometimes are given leave to play there, as are the children from the Temple, the younglings. The security here is quite intense. Children are, after all, the only future that we can help shape - together." Rasi nods, a non-committal gesture given that he disagrees, "I was raised on Fondor myself," the planet's reputation as an industrial planet perhaps known enough that it might be made obvious that this level of greenery and wide open spaces is almost as much as he can bear. When the Horansi gets particularly close to him, Rasi fights off the urge to take a step back, allowing her examination of his uniform to continue. "You were once in a military somewhere, which if I may ask?" "That is pleasing," K'tyyri dips her chin towards Lynae. "Prrrotection is what we seek. I once guarrrded the cubs of others, but that was a long time ago." Punctuating that sentence with an eye-to-eye stare at Rasi, she drops her haunches the remaining bit to the ground, easing the strain on her spine. "I served those who did not cheat by using theirrr Kimach toys to win theirrr battles," K'tyyri sneers, lips wrinkled in disgust. "Mutandan warriors arrre far superior to those who hide behind theirrr shiny metals that /we/ dig frrrom the soil's belly." "Death should be dealt one at a time. Blades are preferred, though hand to hand will more than suffice. Weapons that deal death on a large scale are so. . . imprecise. So removed. It is not a contest of skill and will and ability. It's mere mechanics," Lynae remarks after a thoughtful but agreeable silence. "Perhaps.", he is in the navy, and given that he fits the description for improper soldiers/death dealers provided by both women, Rasi simply shrugs. "I just favour things that do the job with the least amount of effort from me.", which for the Commander means a capital ship's turbolasers and other assorted weaponry of the type. "Who are you talking about that cheated, I am not familiar with your world's history it seems." "The Kh..." Interrupting her own speech, K'tyyri considers the harshness behind it, considers the blatantly human race sitting before her, then hacks her throat clear. "The Corrrporate Sectorrr Authority," She continues, voice more fluid but no less deep. "The Griffin Alliance, The Imperrrial Rrrule, and quite nearrrly those I once held allies with - persons of Sarian descent. It is difficult to identify one's enemy when they are so numerous and in quarrel even amongst themselves. Blasterrrs and firrres aside, when pinned beneath our claws, they all squeal quite the same." Lynae makes a quiet sound, that 'ahh' of understanding. "The Griffin Alliance. Now that's a name I never hear spoken with anything other than disgust or relief. Disgust that they acquired what they did. Relief that they were eradicated so handily. Before my time," she adds and nods to Rasi, "before yours as well, if I'm correct." "The Griffins? I though they were fairly decent as far as non-Republican governments went.", what with the influx of them accepted into the Republic once their government went belly-up. "What was wrong with them?", the question asked of both women given that it seems they are both familiar with it. Rasi does nod to confirm Lynae's statement. "Their love for my planet's rrresources was equal to that of the CSA and Empire. In the end, It was the CSA who triumphed. Even if we had beaten them off, the blockades and pressure made by the others mentioned would have slain the remainder of us who survived. Dignity was forsaken, but it was better to resign than to see the pelts of our children lain across their beds." K'tyyri glances behind to her own offspring. "For as long as they find us to be beasts worthy of slaughter, we will find them to be prey - unworthy of eating." Lynae nods slowly, agreeing readily with the words spoken and even more so as she says, "Chaotic lawless bunch of would-be 'reformers' with more weapons than brains. More credits than tactical ability. And the staying power and loyalty of.. of a busy tailed rodent that sees something shiny dangling on the end of a string," Lynae remarks in a dry tone of voice. The chirp of his comlink pulls Rasi away for a moment, and when he returns, the man waits for a lull in the conversation before he can announce his departure. "I must deparet at this moment, it was a pleasure meeting you Madam.", a bow given to the Horansi, or as close to one as he can get, and then he turns to Lynae. "We will talk later, for the time being, I do hope that you will have an easy time.", maybe not likely given what he knows of the woman. And when goodbyes are exchanged, Rasi is on his way hobbling back to the base. Lynae's analogy eases half a toothy smile from K'tyyri. She's so caught up in the mental image, in fact, that she doesn't realize Rasi's departure until he's hobbled a couple meters away. A soft grunt of farewell is offered to the man's back. Feeling the prick of bored cub claws sink into her tail, K'tyyri bows her chin half a notch to Lynae. "Rest well. I am pleased to see another with such similar...perspective." Lurching forward, K'tyyri lifts her rump from the ground and rises to bipedal height. The cubs take heed and do the same, preparing to continue on their journey. "Tell me, Lllynae," She purrs, "Wherrre does one go to seek council from the leaderrrs of this worrrld?" Lynae hmms thoughtfully, settling herself more comfortably on the bench as she considers this question. "Depending upon what you want to seek council on? one way is to attend a session of their senate, but that's chiefly amounting to just listening to their politicians yapping at each other. Sometimes it's best to just pick one senator to speak with and have a one on one dialogue. Each one is different, granted, but there's bound to be one or two that are actually worth the effort to expend the energy to draw breath and speak." "I see..." K'tyyri nods her head slowly, feigning understanding while some tugging from her children distracts her thoughts further. A paw swats them idly away and her tail winds itself protectively around her waist. Again she takes a step to leave but is made to halt a second time when her brain catches up to the conversation. "What does a 'senatorrr' look like? Do they live on this world?" The less-than-learned Horansi inquires casually, her ears pricked to full attention this time. Lynae sucks in a breath then pauses, "Hm. Well. They tend to wear robes. But that's just a broad generalization. I think I'm not answering your question in a way that's going to help though. I should ask you a question in return: What sort of council do you seek that the leaders of this world may be able to adequately provide?" Just as he was out of earshot, Rasi received another commlink beep, the short conversation that ensued cancelling whatever emergency it was that called him away. And so, Rasi makes his way back to the pair he just left, well pair plus two, but children do not count. "I am sorry about that, it seems I am not needed,", the man falling silent as he overheard the tail of Lynae's words. "War," K'tyyri answers firmly and without hesitation. "Unless they propose another solution to satisfy me." One tufted ear pivots atop its station to track Rasi's approach while her eyes remain focused on the pregnant female parked on the bench. The cubs cease their half-hearted play and opt to recline against K'tyyri's legs. Lynae arches one eyebrow upwards, "War," she echoes. "Well now, that's something I have rather considerable experience at. Who are the players in this war? And what could the republic possibly do to facilitate or mediate things?" She casts a look up at Rasi as he returns, "Not needed? Can't imagine that, Cen. The Navy can't twitch or sneeze without explicit permission sometimes." "And who are we to fight n...what Lynae said.", Rasi asks, the expected amusement in his voice absent, in fact he seems to genuinely mean that question despite the rather inflammatory way he had of putting it. "Madam, I will not tolerate amusement at the expense of the service we belong to," belonged to in her case, and though he means it in jest, Rasi displays some of that irksome sense of pride that many among his kind are known for. From prideful to shameful, K'tyyri averts her stare to follow movements of random persons through the plaza. Her nostrils twitch once. "That is best left for talk between the 'senatorrrs' and I." *Twitch* twice. "If their ears will be open, I will believe what is said of your rulers to be true. If not, then we will go and meet our fate elsewhere." K'tyyri shifts her gaze to the rolling hills that frame this plaza. Ever so slowly, that tail loosens its grip on her waist and drops to tickle beneath Sufa's chin. "I have found the way this far. Surrrely I can track a senator." "Of course," Lynae agrees with another somber nod. "Commander Cen," She indicates Rasi with a head tilt, "can help you make some time saving connections, however. Expediency is often the order of the day, or so I prefer to think. If you would allow, I'm sure he'd be happy to provide that connection." A nod offered to confirm that he can indeed help Lynae, but little more, after all, it is best not get anyone's hopes up for little reason. "Madam, I do not say that I am a gatekeeper to the Senate, but I do like to think that I provide some help in trying to arrange for a meeting between you and those who would be of most help. Would that task not be made easier if I knew what it is you wanted so I could perhaps offer advice if possible." That and reporting back to the military's command just what it is that is going on in the corridors of power as inevitably it will involve them. Though his leg does ache, Rasi does not show sign that he will sit, if there is even space on the nearby bench, leaving that for K'tyyri. "What I would have you tell them is nothing new to their ears," K'tyyri delays the details in favor of sizing Rasi up once more, leaning over to plant her nose inches from his own. At this proximity, he could probably see the mite that had been pestering her whiskers. "Those of lesser fire power are faced with a decision - submit or be lost to history. It is not the Horansi way to submit." A single snort punctuates that declaration and at last blows the mite free. It sails as gracefully as tiny things can, heading for a new host. "Rasi, will you please take a seat? You're making me feel like I should be soldiering on and standing up as well," Lynae says in a quiet voice and gives Rasi a wry but firm look. "And I'm sure you're right," she says with a nod to K'tyyri, "but sometimes it takes a new voice to make old ears hear the truth." "I am not as...encumbered as you are, Lynae," the man answers, though after a moment he simply shrugs and takes a seat even though he must crane his neck up real high to look at the Horansi. "The solution to not having enough firepower is to get more," a rather mechanical way of looking at things but not entirely unexpected. "What do your people face and just what do you want of the Republic, that it comes in there and welcome your world into its midst or do you want our help without joining us?" Lynae makes a quiet sound, sort of a 'hmmph' and mumbles 'encumbered' and falls silent again. One of the Gorvan's ears flattens parallel to the ground while the other angles backwards. The rest of her face is set for a round of poker, though it is easy to mask the subtle twitches and smirks of humanity beneath thick layers of fuzz. "That will be for the natives of Mutanda to decide. I suspect their answer will question what sense lies in gaining freedom from one power only to fall into another's grasp. Likewise, I do not expect any power with love for gunnery and shiny things to service another without seeking gain in turn. Horansi do not take kindly to intrusion, but with the right agreements, violence can be avoided." But not here, apparently. Bored again, Yadumu becomes the instigator in this round and rakes her brother's ear. Perhaps it was revenge for hers being crushed by his dead weight yesterday. Sufa retaliates with a kick and they're off! "She makes a very good point, Cen," Lynae manages before the children begin to tumble about in earnest again, and she stares at the cubs in open fascination. "By all that's logical…they have so much energy," she breathes. "How ever do you manage to keep from going mad?" She rests one hand on the curve of her stomach again, a faintly alarmed look in her eyes. "Another's grasp? The Republic offers the opportunity to decide how the galaxy at large will be run, no people will be held at the whim of another but rather everyone is responsible for everyone else's safety and security lest their own be threatened in turn." Or at least that is he sees it, making as many as people as possible stakeholders in how their lives are run, their governments operate so that in turn they care when things go wrong. Rasi does not have a philosophical bend, but he does remember many of the courses he went through back at the academy what seems an eternity ago now. "No world is an island onto itself separate and unreachable, it is only by embracing that unity grants security and the stability to live our lives as we want that we will all be free." As for the children, Rasi watches as the two little Horansi begin tumbling about before shrugging, children being children. Mad? Never K'tyyri. Perturbed, perhaps. A thin smile is offered to Lynae in reply and she dips her chin to acknowledge Rasi's perspective. "If I may..." The N'kosi/Huntress/Veteran/Refugee/Mother wields all identities into one acrobatic feat as she twists around to lunge at her own offspring. The only sounds made come from the jingling tassels of her loincloth and the rake of hind claws over pavement. Backs turned to the oncoming torpedo, the cubs struggle to shove one another's face into the dirt. In the end, they both eat it, mom crashing down hard from above, legs splayed to trap them both beneath her bosom. "RSK'NAAAAAL!" Roars her command, spraying both sets of petrified stares with last meal's saliva. "SILENCE!" "Wow," Lynae breathes. Which is really the only thing she can think of to think or to say. Of all the things she is, being a mother was never on her list of things to learn how to be. Ever. Having observed few women actually doing this whole... raising a child thing, she's just impressed into one syllable amazement. "I so have to find a way to introduce her to Johanna," she murmurs to Rasi. "Do not expect me to do that when he or she grows up.", Rasi says after a moment, the ghost of a smile that would suggest he is joking missing given that Rasi expects everyone to get his deadpan...presuming of course that he is joking, one never knows. The mention of Johanna brings a quick shrug to his shoulder, Jedi he is not familiar with at all so who knows. Sufa and Yadumu snuffle and squeal for a moment more, their noses mashed sideways against the ground. Born on a world where it is not uncommon for an unruly cub to find his end by the back of his sire's paw, they both realize that 'sass' may not be the appropriate response at this present time. Yadumu is the one to muster up the sniffles first, followed quickly in suit by her brother, not to be outcompeted, of course. K'tyyri maintains her predatory stare for a few seconds longer, ensuring that the point hits home. Although not opposed to corporal punishment, K'tyyri is not a fan of cub killing, either. She eases up, giving them breathing room before delivering a slurp or two of her tongue to wipe most of the soil from their faces.